Pasión de lechuzas
by Alice Erie Doyle Burn
Summary: Lo que nos hemos reído escribiendo esta historia no nos lo quita nadie xD Esta historia es sobre como dos adolescentes se afrontan cada día a... bueno como cada día una escuela se enfronta a dos alumnas.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Erie.**

Bueno, ya había cruzado el portal y estaba sentada en uno de los compartimentos del tren, cuando de repente una chica rubia con cara de rubia se asomo por la puerta y me dijo:

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Pensé en decirle que no, pero la pobre era rubia y claro…

- Si, puedes.- Se hizo un silencio incomodo y trate de romperlo- ¡Oye! ¡Llevas la misma túnica que yo!

- Como todo el mundo…

Me miro rara, así que trate de debatirlo para que creyese que me importaba lo que dijera.

- Pero la tuya y la mía tienen un brillo especial.- Le haría sentir bien incluyéndola en algo.

**POV Alice**

Me asomé al compartimiento del vagón donde se encontraba Erie. ¿Qué me estaba contando? Me trataba como una desconocida… En fin, decidí ignorar ese hecho.

-¡Oye! Llevas la misma túnica que yo!

Bueno… ya empezamos con las tonterías… Después de unas chorradas más que decidí ignorar por el bien de mi salud mental, decidí entablar yo conversación:

- Bueno Erie, ¿cómo te ha ido el verano?

-Bien.

-Y… ¿Ya está?

-… Si- dijo ella con cara de felicidad.

-Veo que no has cambiado.

Finalmente llegamos a Hogwarts, nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor y Dumbledore presento a los profesores, como siempre. Lo único que cambio fue el profesor de pociones, este año tendríamos a Severus Snape. Como indica su nombre… parecía muy severo. (Que chiste más malo, en fin… Sigamos) A mí personalmente me daba miedo… En cambio a Erie parecía encantarle…

-¿Tú has visto como esta?- me dijo al oído.

- Tú y tus gustos raros…- le conteste mirándola de reojo.

Después de eso, dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de Slytherin. Un chico alto, moreno, de ojos claros y serio.

- Seguro que sus padres eran polvorones, porque parece un seco.- Dijo Erie.

Hubo un silencio y suspiré. Realmente a mi me pareció muy atractivo, pero por supuesto, soy demasiado tímida para llegar a hablarle alguna vez.

**POV Severus Snape**

Otro año más… Dios, todos esos adolescentes hormonados. Dumbledore acababa de presentarme y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi, cuando nombro a Minerva pude quedar aliviado porque desviaron su atención hacia ella. Pero sentí unos ojos clavados en mí. Una chica castaña me miraba de una manera muy rara. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Una Gryffindor… Tenía a una rubia al lado que parecía estarse comiendo a mi ahijado Sherlock. Mierda, deja de mirarme…

-¡Deja de mirarme!- Vaya lo grite en voz alta…- Emm… Pues eso… Me retiro a…- Salí de allí sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi.

**POV Sherlock**

Porque me han metido AQUÍ. Encima tengo a mi padrino el cual querrá que sea un excelente estudiante. Por si fuera poco, la mitad de las chicas me estaban mirando fijamente… y un chico de Hufflepuff... Pero ¿Un Chico? En fin…

Entonces me fije en una chica rubia, que estaba al lado de otra Gryffindor que por cierto parecía que intentara ver a través de Severus, me miraba tímidamente. Por lo visto era tímida… así que estaba fuera de peligro, además, era rubia.. Seguro que era una torpe. En cuanto a la otra parecía tonta pero… ¿Lo era realmente?

**Pov Erie**

Por fin, hoy habían empezado las clases y ya era segunda hora y tocaba… ¡POCIONES! Con los de Slytherin. Pasaron por nuestro lado un chico con gafas, una niña que hablaba de forma repelente y un zanahorio... Esos llevaban ya los 3 años con nosotros. Entramos en clase y se sentaron delante, mientras esa tal Alice y yo nos sentábamos detrás. Ella miraba al chico nuevo, al polvorón ese, como si no fuera un polvorón, más bien un… ¡Polvazo! Me guiñe el ojo dos veces a mí misma.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Ahora tienes tics?- Me dijo Alice.

- Tú ya sabes a que me refiero…- Y le sonreí.

Entro él, ese Dios… Con su pelo negro, su ropa negra, sus ojos negros, tooooodoooo negro…

- No quiero idioteces, ni cosas fuera de lo normal en mi clase- El gafas, estornudó- Potter, ¿así que le gusta interrumpirme? 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

¡Ese Potter era un mal educado! já, interrumpir a Severus mientras me habla…

**Pov Alice**

Oh no, clases de pociones, con ese porfe, y además con Erie babeando. No paraba de hacer cosas raras, así que decidí seguir con lo mío…

-Muy bien, necesito un voluntario.- Dijo Snape.

-¡YO!- Gritó Erie.

Snape se quedo en silencio observándonos a las dos.

-Emm... La chica que se sienta al lado de la señorita Burn.

-¿Y-Yo?- dije con miedo.

-¿¡Ella!?- La indignación de Erie, casi, casi, casi no se notaba.

-¿Piensas salir o seguirás haciéndome perder mi valioso tiempo?

Yo me levante y me puse a su lado con algo de temor y con muchos ojos mirándome, hasta los de Sherlock.

-Muy bien, ¿me puede hacer una poción para paralizar duendes?

-Pero…

-Estoy esperando.

Entonces cogí un bote (que vete tú a saber para que era) y lo iba a verter pero Severus me cogió la mano impidiéndomelo.

-Si hace eso, saldremos volando. Siéntese.

Me dirigí a mi sitio avergonzada. Entonces Erie empezó a venerar mi mano como si fuera un dios.

- Te ha cogido la mano…- Dijo agarrándola con cuidado.

**POV Severus Snape**

Se notaba que todos eran unos ineptos, así que para confirmarlo pedí una persona voluntaria para la próxima pócima.

- Muy bien, necesito un voluntario.

Mire en todas direcciones y solo vi a una persona con la mano levantada… Esa chica Gryffindor. Elegí a la de su lado y la señorita Burn (Después del numerito de ayer me informe de quien era ella) le clavo mil puñales con los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba todo el respeto y temor que yo infundía en mis alumnos?

Debería hacerme una nota mental, no pedir ayuda o colaboración a esa rubia, quizás a ninguna rubia, casi vuela la clase si no la hubiera detenido.

La mande a su sitio y la impresentable señorita Burn le empezó a besar la mano mientras la rubia ponía cara de asco, serán idiotas.

- Señorita Burn y Señorita… Bueno, tu, si tu- dije cuando se atrevió alzar la vista- Dije que no consentiría idioteces en mi clase, no solo restare 10 puntos a Gryffindor, sino que después de sus clases las quiero aquí para cumplir con la tarea que les daré.

**POV Sherlock**

Parecía mentira que existiera gente así, una casi nos mata y la otra venerando su mano... Me entraron nauseas pero a la vez curiosidad.

Acabaron las clases y me dirigí a mi clase de pociones avanzadas. Entre, deje las cosas en la primera mesa que vi y escuché a alguien que entraba en la clase. Me gire y no me lo pude creer, esas locas otra vez, ¿no podía tener ni un momento de paz?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Pregunte mal humorado.

-Eh…- Hizo un intento de decir algo esa tal Alice.

-Nos han castigado ¿A ti también Polvorón?- Dijo la loca.

-¿Polvorón? Emm... No, esta es la clase de pociones avanzadas.

- Entonces… ¿Nos hemos equivocado?- Pregunto Alice.

-No.- dijo una voz grave, Severus entro en la clase- Haréis clases extra así que tomad asiento.

-¡Yo al lado del profe!- Grito esa ida mental.

-¡Tu a en tu sitio!- Respondió Snape algo molesto.

Así que resignado me senté y abrí el libro.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Erie**

Joo… Severus era tan tímido, ¡pero se sabía mi nombre! Me senté resignada en mi sitio, tristemente, Alice se iba a sentar a mi lado, pero su ronca voz nos interrumpió.

-Ni de broma señorita… emm… ¡Bueno usted!- Dijo señalando a Alice- Ustedes dos separadas.

Mando a mi amiga a sentarse con ese chico rarito y me dejo sola en esa mesa. Me miro algo mal humorado y yo recordé el polvo de hada que había hecho para él.

-¡Mire profesor polvos de hada! - Dije ilusionada.

Él por primera vez me miro con una especie de un deseo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi cuerpo vibro y parecía que me estuviera absorbiendo cuando dijo:

- Eso es imposible, ¡son muy difíciles de encontrar!

Me acerque a dárselo y él lo miro fijamente.

- Eso... ¿Eso es…? Eso es sal de colores…

-For you!- le sonreí con todo el amor que pude- ¿A qué mola?

**POV Alice**

Agache la cabeza avergonzada, no podía entender cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Erie. Entonces sin querer di con la mano a un bote, el cual salió disparado por los aires y tiró la poción de Erie que estaba en la otra mesa. Se creó un gran silencio.

-Looooooseeeeer- Dijo Erie haciendo una L con su mano colocada en la frente.

-Señorita Alice, solo pasaré por algo este error por la impertinencia de la señorita Erie- dijo Snape mientras limpiaba eso con un conjuro.

- Lo siento...- dije avergonzada.

- Eres una torpe.- Dijo Sherlock.

-Uuuuuh… ¡Eso es que le gustas!- Erie... Idiota…

-¿Qué?- contesto él algo alterado.

- ¡Erie, cállate!

Entonces empezamos a hacer una poción, yo no sabía exactamente lo que hacer, y miraba a Sherlock para intentar copiarlo cosa que me confundía mas. Cogí una botella con un líquido y la mano de Sherlock y la mía se chocaron. El me miró y resopló.

- Te ayudare con eso, pero solo para que os vayáis de una vez.

**Pov Severus**

Dios mío... ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? Esas niñas han destrozado parte del mobiliario, y Sherlock perdiendo el tiempo… Cuando me dio el bote de polvo de hada pensé que no sería tan tonta como pensaba, pero luego cuando lo vi de cerca… Sal, era sal de colores… Y luego aun se pensaba que las dejaría sentar juntas.

Mal asunto eso de que Sherlock hablara con… (Nota mental aprenderme su nombre) Mi cabeza ya sacaba humo, ¿Cómo pueden haber entrado en la selecta escuela de magia Hogwarts? Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore de este tema.

Note como aquella cría me miraba, le vi haciendo gestos extraños y acabo sacándome de quicio.

- Señorita Burn, fuera de clase.- le ordene con la mayor tranquilidad que pude.

- ¡Pero si le estaba hablando en lengua de signos!- Se atrevió a contestarme, esa mocosa se estaba atreviendo a responderme a mí, y encima a gritos.

- ¡He dicho fuera!

Entonces salió pero asomo la cabeza.

-Agh…- empecé andar hacia la puerta para echarle una buena bronca.

**POV Sherlock**

Mi padrino me dejo a solas con Alice, que por su lenguaje corporal diría que estaba tensa y algo avergonzada, eso o no entendía porque estaba tan rígida y roja…

- B-bueno... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Creo que es obvio, seguir con la poción, el profesor Snape se encargara de tu amiga, ahora si puedes mantener el pulso un poco, echa dos gotas. DOS GOTAS.

Con la mano temblorosa echó una, dos y... ¡Espera, espera, espera!

- No - es lo único que alcance a decir antes de que la gota resbalara y cayese dentro.

-Ay…

¿Ay? ¿¡Ay!? Se había cargado la poción, quería gritarle cuatro cosas pero se puso a mirar sus manos con tristeza y yo delante de eso no sé cómo actuar. La mire, me miro y dijo:

- Se me calló mi clip dentro de la poción... Creo...- Se hizo el silencio, no sabía qué hacer, llorar, reír, matarla, hacerle beber la poción...- Jo… Mi clip.

De pronto empezó a salir mucha espuma de colores de la marmita.

**POV Erie**

Severus salió por la puerta y me miro seriamente, no parecía muy contento. Yo solo quería decirle que me parecía guapo, pero creo que no me correspondía, solo me daba castigos.

- Señorita Burn, su comportamiento es pésimo, no solo me incomoda sus idioteces, sino que la torpeza de su amiga me saca de quicio.

Yo lo incomodaba… mmm… eso era bueno, ¡ya sobresalía por encima de las demás chicas! ¡Muahahahaha! De pronto vi por detrás de Severus un montón de espuma de colores e intente advertirle:

-Snape...

-¡Cállese!

-Pero…

-Cállese o estará castigada por el resto del año.

Un chillido de Alice hizo que reaccionara y se diese la vuelta para contemplar la escena, todo lleno de espuma. Yo por mi parte fui corriendo dentro para sacar mi mochila y ya de paso a Alice. Pero cuando fui a entrar salieron ellos por su cuenta llenos de espuma, y por suerte a mi solo se me mancho la túnica.

-¡Rápido, quitaros las túnicas!- grito Snape.

-Tchanananan, nananan, nanananananan nananan, chanananaaaan! - cante mientras me quitaba lentamente la túnica.

-¡Rápido dije!

- Impaciente.- le guiñe el ojo.

**POV Alice**

La cosa no podía ir peor, había creado una especie de espuma venenosa, Erie no paraba de hacer el loco, Snape parecía más enfadado que nunca y había quedado mal delante de Sherlock.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Snape con los ojos llenos de ira.

- ¡Fue él!- Dije señalando a Sherlock.

- ¿¡Que!?- dijo él.

-…-Snape suspiro- Muy bien, vosotros dos.

-¿Y yo qué?- dijo Erie.

- Usted cállese o no respondo de mis actos.

- Uff... No digas eso delante de todos- Dijo Erie guiñándole un ojo y con voz algo ronca.

Snape cada vez me daba más miedo, no sé como Erie podía seguir con su numerito de seducción.

- Por que hace estas cosas…- Dijo Snape en voz baja.

- Deduzco…- Respondió Sherlock- que Burn siente una cierta atracción hacia usted.

Snape miró mal a Sherlock, cerró los ojos resignado y dijo.

- Me veo obligado a castigarlos, esta noche a las 11 os quiero en la cabaña de Hagrid.

**POV Severus Snape**

Le echaba la bronca a Burn cuando de repente todo estaba lleno de espuma, pedí que se quitaran las túnicas y Burn empezó hacer una especie de numerito de ¿Striptease?

- ¡Rápido dije!

- Impaciente.

No sabía que responder a eso, me dejo en blanco, y aun mas cuando se empezó aflojar la corbata y a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¿¡Que hace!?

Su amiga le dio un golpe y ella paro de golpe. La rubia culpo a Sherlock que me miraba indignado con lo de ser castigado y la señorita Burn insistía en ser castigada.

- Usted cállese o no respondo de mis actos.

-Uff… No digas eso delante de todos- Me guiño el ojo... ¿¡Me guiño el ojo!? Sera impertinente.

- Por que hace esas cosas…- dije mas para mí mismo.

- Deduzco...- mire hacia mi ahijado- que Burn siente una especie de atracción hacia usted.

¿Qué chorrada era esa? Sherlock dijo una estupidez enorme. Miré a Burn que se sonrojó y yo sentí una especie de calor en las mejillas, algo extraño. Me vi obligado a mandarlos a todos con Hagrid, incluyendo a Sherlock.

**POV Sherlock**

Cada vez me demostraban más que eran todos unos estúpidos. Burn lo demostraba al intentar seducir a mi padrino y este al prestarle atención y encima sonrojarse por las indirectas de la chica, que idiotas…Encima Alice me echó la culpa a mi ¡A mí! No puedo juntarme con esta gente, es indignante y me sacan todos de quicio.

Para acabar de completar la situación yo también tuve que ir al castigo. Sobre las 11 me puse mi túnica (ya limpia al fin) y mi bufanda de Slytherin, con una linterna en la mano. Esas dos estúpidas ya estaban allí.

- Muy bien - empezó hablar Hagrid- ya estamos todos, así que acompañadme al bosque tenemos que solucionar algo.

- ¿No vendrá Snape?- Dijo, evidentemente Erie.

- ¿Para qué va a venir?- le contestó el gigante.

- Jop…- protesto la chica.

-Pero Hagrid ¿no está prohibido entrar ahí?- Dijo Alice señalando bosque con la mano temblorosa.

Hagrid se rió y no contesto a la chica, hecho que hizo tener aun más miedo a Alice. Su amiga en cambio entro como si fuera su casa. Suspire y cogí un farol que nos dio Hagrid para alumbrar el camino.


End file.
